I'm sorry
by Scarlet Queen 13
Summary: " —Necesito tiempo. —aquellas palabras, las primeras que dijo luego de haberse quedado unos cuantos minutos en silencio, quemaron su garganta. Dios, cómo dolía—. Necesito tiempo, porque duele. Y tú necesitas aprender a confiar en mí." Casi un mes pasó. Un mes desde la noche de la fiesta. Un mes en el que pasaron muchas cosas, y en el que muchas otras pasarán.


❝ _I'm sorry._ ❞

A **ScarletVision** fanfic.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco sus historias y orígenes. Yo solo me atribuyo estas locas ideas que aquí les presento, y que espero disfruten.

 _ **P.S:** Esta es una historia que consta de dos partes. La primera: _**"... And you need to trust me."** ; _la segunda:_ **"I'm sorry"** _. Ambas son oneshots. No me atribuyo la completa creación de estas dos historias, pues la idea surgió de la loca cabeza de una de las personas que más quiero (V, ¡te hablo a ti! *inserte aquí corazoncitos everywhere*) y yo solo se la seguí. Por lo tanto, es una historia en conjunto; los **VPOV** (Vision Point Of View) pertenecen a mi asombroso compañero, **V** , y los **WPOV** ( Wanda Point Of View) son míos._

 _ **P.S 2:** Un avisito pequeño. La historia es muy cambiante. ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Cambia mucho entre **VPOV's** y **WPOV's** pues es una historia que creamos para nuestros perfiles de RolePlay, asi que... Bueno, algunos POV's son más cortos que otros._

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

 _ **P.S 3:**_ ¡ScarletVision es mi OTP! Sjaksjdlkajbsd.

 **Aclaración:** Este one shot está situado casi un mes después de **"... And you need to trust me."**

* * *

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Los días para el equipo pasaron de ser algo incómodo a algo común. Ni bien se supo de la ''ruptura'' entre ambos, ni Simon ni Yocasta desperdiciaron el tiempo. Vision tuvo que ser claro con la androide y negarle sus sentimientos hacia ella, entendiendo ésta sin repeticiones que el sintezoide sólo profesaba sentimientos por la persona que no volvería a ver como algo más que una compañera.

En todas esas batallas que solían enfrentar juntos, la separación era notoria. Simon, ''casualmente'', pasaba ahora más tiempo con los Vengadores, y mucho más con Wanda. A Vision ya se le veía poco rondando por los alrededores por el temor a ver algo que no deseaba, y las veces en que se topaba con la chica o con los dos juntos seguía su camino con falsa naturalidad.

El carácter frío, seco y calculador que caracterizó a Vision desde el momento de su nacimiento volvió a él; era como conocerlo de nuevo, sólo hablaba para los planes y pasaba el tiempo solo. Fue todo éso lo que le dejaron en claro que se había prendido demasiado de una persona, y necesitaba reencontrarse. Sus planes ya lo sabían algunos, era lógico que deseaba irse con los Vengadores de la Costa Oeste, y ahí pasar mejor tiempo. Pero nada fue oficial.

Durante los últimos días que planeaba seguir ahí, algo pasó que le hizo olvidar todo aquello. Nadie encontraba a Wanda por ningún lado, ni siquiera el inteligentísimo de Simon que aseguraba haberla perdido en una batalla con Dr. Doom. Vision era el que más lo presionaba con preguntas, y lo instó a tener que volver por ella, a lo que él no se negaba pero aseguraba necesitar ayuda.

El androide estaba que no cabía en sí de la furia. Ni siquiera sabía del paradero de la joven bruja, ¿qué no había podido investigarlo apenas recuperó la consciencia? ¿Sólo había ido a pedir ayuda mientras Wanda estaría pasando por montones de cosas ahí fuera?

Hubo una discusión fuerte entre ambos, a la que Carol sentenció sin sentido, y Vision se detuvo de inmediato. Todos decidieron ir a buscar diferentes lugares que demostraran el paradero de la chica, y Vision fue el más veloz y eficiente en la misión.

Buscaba en cada rincón, en cada lugar, y con una velocidad impresionante. Pero no la encontraba. Llegó la noche, terminó el día, y no pudo reposar la energía restante en él por seguir buscando.

El día entero se fue sin buenas noticias, hasta que en lo que parecía ser un lote abandonado encontró a Wanda. Cuando traspasó la pared y la vio arreglarse frente al espejo, casi se asustó. No esperaba encontrársela así, pero...

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó de golpe.

Aquella podría ser una trampa, y así resultó. Dr. Doom apareció por detrás de él, dándole un puñetazo en la nuca que lo desequilibró y lo mandó directo a la pared, en donde se estrelló con fuerza.

Aquel hombre sabía que no sería capaz de enfrentar a Wanda, o de verla sufrir... Pero sabía muy poco de Vision para sacar esas conclusiones. Él no se medía, ni tenía miedo de herir si sabía que ésto resultaría beneficioso.

Voló en cuanto se recuperó, saliendo del lugar por el techo, y regresó para tomar a Doom por la capa y alzarlo, estampándolo contra el suelo. Y no se detuvo, sino que lo golpeaba, y recibía golpes por igual. La batalla parecía ser de vida o muerte, hasta que una mano lo tomó por un hombro y empezó a forcejear contra él.

—¡Suéltame! —espetó a Wanda, quien provocó que se distrajera y lo volvieran a lanzar contra la pared.

Cuando se puso en pie, tocó su rostro. Una parte de piel se desprendió de él, mostrando partes robóticas, y se quedó quieto. Wanda volvió a acercarse, al parecer decidida a defender a su secuestrador, y Vision la tomó del cuello.

Aquello pareció sorprender a Doom, pues Vision la alzó un poco sobre el suelo y la dejó caer al piso de golpe. Era la única manera que no provocaría lesiones o daños en ella, pero que lo dejaría luchar.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Wanda en el piso, pero no tuvo tiempo para el remordimiento.

Cuando volteó, estuvo a tiempo de sujetar el puño de Doom, y golpearlo directo al rostro. La pelea duró minutos, largos minutos, hasta que Doom se quedó sangrando en el suelo, y pareció rendirse. Sólo entonces Vision llamó a los Vengadores, quienes acudieron en brevedad a su paradero, y se ocuparon de llevarse a Doom.

Simon fue directo a Wanda, pero por primera vez Vision se interpuso desde su ruptura, y lo hizo a un lado. Fue él quien la cargó en brazos, y miró a todos a su alrededor, quienes parecían sorprendidos.

—Si ustedes no son capaces de cuidarla, entonces busquen a alguien que sí.

Estaba furioso con cada uno de los presentes, quienes mostraron más esmero en los enfrentamientos surgidos que en ella. Y así, miró con especial desprecio a Simon, para después salir volando.

Durante el viaje, Wanda abrió con lentitud los ojos, y casi temió que lo volviera a enfrentar, por lo que la calmó con una sola frase.

—No te haré daño. Cuidaré de ti.

Y tras esa promesa, la sujetó con un poco más de fuerza entre sus brazos y con cierta actitud protectora.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, ella ya estaba sollozando entre sus brazos y llamando a Doom. Parecía muy asustada, pero el androide la depositó cuidadosamente en su cama.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer mientras llegaba ayudado fue llevarle un vaso de agua y sentarse a su lado. No habló, no quería alterarla más, pero esperó.

Tras lo que parecieron varios minutos, Wanda por fin se calmó. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que Vision no parecía buscar hacerle daño, pero al recordar la parte de su rostro dañada supo que debía ir a repararse; aun así, esperó a que alguien más la cuidara. No quería dejarla sola en ese estado.

—Tu nombre es Wanda Maximoff —le recordó, mirándola durante algunos minutos—, y eres una Vengadora. Hija de Magneto, hermana de Pietro Maximoff. Fuiste atacada y herida, pero éso no volverá a ocurrir, y esta noche recuperarás a quien eras. Sólo debes confiar en mí. Sé que te herí, pero fue para protegerte, y no volveré a herirte. Creo que... no recuerdas nada de éso. Así que puedes intentar recordar conmigo, y decirme que es lo primero que recuerdas desde el día en que fuiste secuestrada por Doom.

No estaba seguro de que la confianza fuera depositada en él tan fácilmente, pero cabría una posibilidad de que el miedo la impulsara a hablar. Sólo quería saber que nada le había sucedido mientras él no estuvo a su lado.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

Para la Bruja, los días que siguieron a la "ruptura" con Vision habían sido los peores en su vida. Se había acostumbrado a él, a verlo rondando a su lado, a tener su ayuda, a siempre buscarlo y que él siempre la buscara a ella. Se había acostumbrado a todo eso, y que de un día para otro la actitud del sintezoide para con ella hubiera cambiado drásticamente, era un verdadero shock. Y le dolía. Era como si el hueco en su corazón se hiciera más profundo, más insoportable, cada que él rehuía su mirada, o cuando evitaba cruzarse en su camino. Pero no dijo nada. No lo hizo, porque había sido ella quien le había pedido "un tiempo", y también porque seguía creyendo que él necesitaba aprender a confiar en ella, pues en otro caso lo suyo no funcionaría. Claro; lo que no sabía era que Stark le había dicho a Vision que aquel "un tiempo" significaba que habían roto, algo errado en su caso.

En esos días, notó que Simon pasaba más tiempo en la mansión, y en todo rato parecía buscarla, estar cerca de ella. Ella lo dejaba, mas no por querer algo con él (Dios santo, el único con quien quería algo era con Vision), sino porque la compañía del pelinegro la distraía un poco e impedía que se hundiera en su dolor. O, por lo menos, esto funcionaba por unas horas, luego de las cuales parecía estar con la cabeza en las nubes y en todo lugar menos en la Tierra.

Tal vez eso fue lo que funcionó mal ese día. Tal vez el hecho de que no estaba realmente concentrada fue lo que permitió que la lucha con el Dr. Doom fuera un total fracaso. Wanda no estaba bien. Distraída, desanimada. Sus hechizos apenas funcionaban, y aquellos que por milagro lo hacían, no eran suficientes para detener el avance de Victor. Y descuidada, por demás. Un error a veces fatal en un superhéroe. No cubrió sus costados, ni tampoco su espalda, y lo último que vio fue a la figura masculina de Wonder Man intentando llegar hasta ella, con la expresión transformada en una mueca de pánico, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

 **_Ж_**

Durante días, la Bruja Escarlata permaneció inconsciente, rodeada de máquinas y tubos conectados a su cuerpo. Su respiración acompasada, vestida con una larga túnica color escarlata y los cabellos sueltos, esparciéndose como un abanico sobre la mullida almohada, adornados con flores del mismo color. Parecía una durmiente Blanca Nieves, acostada sobre la cama King size, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera en paz. No se movió, no hizo ruido alguno, y si no fuera por la suave cadencia con la que su pecho subía y bajaba, podría decirse que no estaba en el mundo de los vivos.

Fue al cuarto día en que las cosas cambiaron. Victor von Doom entró a la habitación en donde se encontraba la chica, y fue algo que él hizo que logró que la joven abriera los ojos. Durante unos segundos, todo lo que se reflejó en las orbes femeninas fue un intenso color escarlata, el mismo que las invadía cada vez que hacía uso de su magia, y sin embargo, esta vez fue por una razón completamente diferente.

Se asustó, por supuesto, pues al abrir los ojos se encontró en un lugar totalmente desconocido, y lo que era aún peor, su mente estaba en blanco. No recuerdos, no memorias, no nada. No recordaba nada, en absoluto. Ni siquiera su nombre. Victor estuvo a su lado hasta que se calmó, susurrando palabras de aliento, explicándole todo. Le dijo que era su prometida, que había tenido un fuerte accidente y que por eso no recordaba absolutamente nada; que los médicos habían accedido a trasladarla a su "casa" pues de esa manera podría estar mucho más cómoda, y que su boda tendría lugar al día siguiente. Y ella, estúpidamente, le creyó. Él parecía amable, sincero… Pero lo que la castaña no sabía, era que cada palabra que salía de la boca masculina, era nada más y nada menos que una completa mentira. Y, por supuesto, no sabría que Doom había sido responsable directo de su pérdida de memoria.

Las siguientes horas se la pasó tranquila, recorriendo cada rincón de aquel lugar inmenso, intentando saber, intentando recordar. Y a cada segundo llevaba una mano al dije escarlata que colgaba de su cuello. Finalmente, decidió volver a la que era "su habitación", según lo que el hombre le había dicho. Y se sentó frente al tocador, observando cada mínimo rasgo suyo, sin descansar en intentar recordar, pues sentía como si tuviese una pared mental que la impedía acceder a cualquier recuerdo que pudiera obtener.

Y distraídamente, llevó una mano a su cabello, pasando sus dedos por entre las hebras color caoba. Sin embargo, toda la calma pareció desvanecerse de un momento a otro, en el segundo exacto en que por el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo notó una figura extraña entrar a su habitación.

Poco recordaría después de ese momento, pues entre la pelea y los gritos, se formó una nube de confusión mediante la cual Wanda estaba perdida. No sabía por qué, pero se lanzó a defender a Victor en cuanto este fue atacado por aquel extraño ser de color rojizo. Forcejeó con el extraño, intentando separarlo del que creía era su futuro esposo, usando sus uñas para ayudarse. Sin embargo, el atacante pronto la tomó por el cuello, alzándola del suelo, y por segunda vez en la semana, la joven perdió la consciencia abruptamente, cayendo al suelo en un golpe sordo.

En el camino, varias veces la joven despertó, y envuelta en una bruma de temor y confusión, se agitaba bruscamente y sollozaba en brazos de su contrario, intentando escapar, intentando alejarse. Sin embargo, esta lucha solo duraba unos pocos segundos, pues rápidamente volvía a perder la consciencia.

 **_Ж_**

No pasaron muchas horas hasta que una agitada castaña se despertó, nuevamente, en un lugar del que no tenía recuerdo alguno. Se agitó, por supuesto, y durante varios minutos forcejeó en la cama, intentando levantarse y huir. No era de ayuda que el ser que la había atacado se encontrara a su lado en cuanto despertó. Fueron necesarios entonces varios minutos para que la muchacha por fin se calmara. Y, sin embargo, las palabras de aquel ser acabaron rápidamente con la calma que momentáneamente la había invadido.

—¡Eso... Eso no es cierto! —exclamó, con pura desconfianza, y luego observó a su alrededor—. Yo no… ¿Dónde está Victor? ¿Dónde está mi prometido? ¿Qué sucede? —cada palabra salía atropelladamente de los labios femeninos, y hubiera intentado levantarse de no ser porque sentía el cuerpo entumecido.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

—¿Prometido? —fue lo primero que se le escapó, provocando que su ''entrecejo'' se frunciera más de lo normal—. No estás comprometida. Victor eliminó tus memorias, debió hacerte creer éso.

No tuvo nada de tacto al decir éso, de lo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, pero tampoco estaba arrepentido. Doom creó para ella una realidad alternativa, y aunque sentía ira con tan sólo pensar en todo lo que pudo haberle hecho trató de controlarse. No ganaría nada molestándose tanto, estaba exhausto y casi sin energía, y tampoco estaba precisamente feliz con Simon. Nunca lo estuvo, en realidad.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación de Wanda, como queriendo encontrar algo que pudiera significar algo para ella; alguna foto familiar, algún pendiente, una carta... No era necesario que confiara en él, pero debía confiar en los Vengadores y en la historia que Vision le diría, pues de ello dependería que volviera a la normalidad. Quizá, pensó hasta entonces, se portó de manera injusta hacia sus amigos, pero no podía concebir que parecieran poner tan poco empeño cuando uno de los suyos se perdía.

Entre las cosas que tenía en su tocador vio la caja musical que él mismo había arreglado. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó en blanco. Como no respiraba ni parpadeaba casi parecía que se había averiado, y el aspecto de su rostro tampoco ayudaba en mucho. No tendría sentido enseñársela o hacerle recordar éso, pues ya no formaba parte de su presente, pero fue lo único familiar que había por ahí.

Así pues, se puso en pie y tomó el aparato, tendiéndoselo a la chica desde la distancia. No quería asustarla acercándose, y era lógico que ella podría sentirse aterrorizado por su aspecto, y por ser un nuevo desconocido que le contaba otra historia distinta a la que ella decidió creer desde un principio. Pero antes de que lo tomara, movió la pequeña llave para que la canción sonara, y casi se contentó al descubrir que a pesar de su antigüedad seguía funcionando gracias a él.

—Tenemos historias —le explicó, aunque después borró el rastro de sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro—. Alguna vez las tuvimos. Sé que no soy precisamente alguien que te inspire confianza en estos momentos, necesito algunas reparaciones pero quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

Quería, por algún motivo, decirle cada momento que pasaron juntos en las peleas, o incluso cuando le había contado aquel chiste. Tenía muchas memorias almacenadas de su vida con ella que podría sacar a flote sin dudar, pero por primera vez fue consciente de su piel caída, de los golpes, de los cables, y del mal aspecto que ofrecía. Ella lo vería sólo como un robot bien programado, como todos lo hacían, así que se ahorró las palabras y las dejó perderse. Era lo mejor. Era lo que se prometió desde el momento en que supo que aquello no llevaría a más.

Se ofreció una mirada breve al espejo del tocador, y corroboró una vez más que irse sería lo mejor. Los Vengadores de la Costa Oeste, equipo conformado por él mismo, lo recibirían. No tendría que ofrecer esa imagen jamás a Wanda de nuevo, y ambos podrían seguir adelante con sus vidas. Pero no quería ser olvidado por ella, ni él deseaba olvidarla. No importaba cuán doloroso se volviera tener que verse como compañeros; la historia quedaría viva en su mente como la mejor que alguna vez tuvo.

—Tú eres Wanda Maximoff... Una mujer valiente, poderosa y talentosa. Una heroína que sacrificaría su vida por sus amigos, seres queridos, e incluso por aquellos que no conoce. Eres más que una simple humana a punto de casarse con alguien que sólo la desea, pero no la ama —explicó, enfocando y desenfocando por un momento la vista en ella, como si éso le sirviera para saber qué decirle al analizar sus expresiones, sus facciones—. Y yo soy Vision. No soy un humano, como podrás ver, sino un sintezoide. Poseo todo lo que tú; un corazón, órganos, sentimientos y raciocinio. Pero mi cuerpo está compuesto de material sintético. No debes asustarte de mí, pues herirte no son ni jamás serán mis intenciones.

Y, tras decir éso, se quedó callado un momento. Claro que no era tan inocente como para creer que ella confiaría en él por esas simples palabras; en todo caso quizá le prestaría más atención o mostraría curiosidad por lo dicho anteriormente. Era mejor la idea de ser una salvadora a una simple ama de casa, y Vision esperaba haberla salvado de las garras de aquel villano a tiempo.

—Tienes miedo —añadió de pronto, examinando su expresión facial como si nunca antes hubiera visto éso en ella—. No me reconoces y piensas que estoy mintiendo. Pero ¿de qué me serviría mentirte? Victor te llamó prometida, siendo claras sus intenciones de poseerte. Yo sólo te he dicho quién eres tú, y no qué es lo que eres para mí. Tus memorias volverán, sé que están en blanco, la ayuda viene. Por ahora, necesitas dejar de llorar y recostarte. Estarás a salvo aquí.

Entonces señaló la cama con una mano extendida, no como una orden o mandato sino simplemente como un ofrecimiento. Seguramente estaría cansada, y muchas cosas le sucedieron en el mismo día como para estar tranquila de un momento a otro. Pero, mientras pudiera, se aseguraría de que no volviera a correr peligro alguno.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

—¿Qué? ¡No! Eso… ¡Eso no puede ser! —exclamó, alterándose una vez más. Pero, de nuevo, ¿cuándo no estaba alterada?

Ni siquiera siguió prestando atención a aquel… ¿androide? No, su atención se centró en intentar incorporarse sobre la cama en la que estaba recostada. Tenía que salir de ahí. ¿Quién le aseguraba que el rojizo no le haría daño? ¿Quién le aseguraba que allí estaba a salvo?

Sin embargo, cuando pudo mover un poco sus piernas, el extraño volvió. Esta vez se quedó a una distancia prudencial de ella, aunque tendiendo hacia ella lo que parecía ser una cajita musical. Y la curiosidad nació dentro de ella. Estuvo a punto de estirar sus brazos para tomarla, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo notó cómo el androide giraba lo que la joven pensaba era la llave de la cajita, y una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Cerró entonces los ojos, como disfrutando de aquello que se le hacía asombrosamente familiar, aunque en realidad no tuviera recuerdos específicos, y segundos más tarde un agudo dolor aquejó sus sienes, haciendola fruncir el ceño y soltar un fuerte quejido de dolor, encogiendose en su lugar.

Las palabras que pronunciaba su contrario sonaron fuertes en sus oídos, como si tuviera puestos audífonos por los cuales solo podía escuchar aquello. Y fue para peor, pues el dolor incrementó.

Wanda -¿Así se llamaba? Bueno, por lo menos así le había dicho aquel ser que era su nombre- levantó la mirada, notandose aguados sus ojos y la respiración agitada. Pero seguía escuchandolo, a pesar de su dolor.

Wanda Maximoff... ¿Así era su nombre? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? ¿Podía realmente confiar en las palabras de ese androide? "Sintezoide", se corrigió mentalmente, aunque en realidad no sabía qué diferencia existía entre uno y otro.

No lo sabía. No estaba segura de que fuera razonable confiar en alguien que recordaba la había atacado solo horas antes. No podía ser coherente. No. Tenía que salir... Tenía que salir de ahí.

En sus ojos se mostraba aquel miedo que sentía. Algo primitivo, instintivo. Porque todos temían lo que no conocían, y ella no era la excepción a la regla. Pero algo más estaba allí, reflejado en aquellas orbes. Más allá del miedo, más allá del dolor, era como si algo dentro suyo luchara por volver. Luchaba por salir a la superficie. Luchaba, pero no lo lograba.

Y más que por obedecer a aquel extraño que no tenía por qué obedecer, Wanda volvió a recostarse debido a que el dolor en sus sienes estaba haciendose más agudo, más insoportable. E intentaba que su contrario no lo notara. Intentaba respirar lo más calmada posible, aunque el aliento seguía saliendo agitado de sus labios. Y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. Necesitaba que se detuviera... Necesitaba que el dolor cesara.

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Para su sorpresa, observó cómo ella se recostaba en la cama. Él, por otra parte, se fue a refugiar a una de las esquinas de la habitación, desde donde podía verla con tranquilidad pero sin quitarle ningún espacio personal que, seguramente, necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

Ahí se acomodó de manera recta, flotando en su sitio, y con la capa cubriendo su cuerpo casi por completo. No volvió a decir nada, también él necesitaba descansar, pero no se permitió hacerlo. Confiaba en Wanda, pero no en esa chica que estaba ahí y que podría tenerle rencor.

Durante un largo rato pareció estar en una especie de trance, hasta que tuvo que volver a bajar casi en un tropiezo. Colocó ambos pies en el piso, y se quedó quieto para intentar recobrar la postura. Hizo un escaneo rápido a su sistema; tenía múltiples heridas interiores, que podrían repararse tras un día en el laboratorio de Stark, esperaba que de verdad llegaran pronto.

Aprovechando aquel escaneo, hizo lo mismo con Wanda. Bastó observarla para darse cuenta de que no tenía herida alguna, pero no estaba tranquila. De hecho, parecía estar ignorándolo o evitándolo, y parecía haber algo más que éso...

—A ti... te gusta la pizza —soltó de pronto, cayendo en la cuenta de algo importante: Victor sólo la quería poseer, no cuidar—. ¿Has comido algo? Puedo ordenar un poco, y puedo cocinarte algo, aunque... no sé cocinar.

Hizo una pausa, en la que se quedó pensando. Ella le había pedido tiempo, una manera sutil de terminar la relación según las palabras de Stark, y él esperó lo suficiente. No hubo avance, de hecho ella pasaba más tiempo con Simon y... tal vez le tendría más confianza a él si iba a cuidar de ella.

—Haré que venga alguien más pronto —prometió, andando por ahí casi de manera distraída por el lugar. Era difícil, no sabía qué hacer y tan pronto como estaba enojado pasaba a estar preocupado o triste. No era agradable sentirse así, tan... perdido—. Lamento haberte hecho daño. No estaba en mis planes, pero no podía... No podía dejarte así.

Era imposible expresarse. Vision apenas y aprendía a reconocer sentimientos, todavía tenía mucho qué aprender de los humanos, y era difícil para él. Sin embargo, trataba de hacerlo. Al menos le debía esa disculpa, y quería prometerle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor por una vez en lo que llevaba así.

—Una vez... —su volumen de voz pareció desnivelarse, por lo que volvió a retomar su tono usual mientras iba a la ventana, observando hacia las afueras—. Una vez me dijiste que era hermoso. Creo que ves lo hermoso de todo, incluso cuando no lo hay. Podrías mirarme ahora y ver lo que en realidad soy; así que intenta hacer lo mismo con Victor. No era precisamente la mejor opción para ti, porque no hay nada hermoso en él, ni en mí.

Se volvió hacia ella, corriendo las cortinas para que la luz no entrara en el cuarto y ella no sintiera ninguna molestia con ella. Casi estaba rogando mentalmente que Agatha Harkness atendiera pronto a su llamado para que le quitara a Wanda lo que fuera que tuviera y volviera a ser lo de antes. Al menos quería irse estando seguro de que ella estaba recuperada.

—¿Deseas un té, tal vez? —él mismo parecía estar confundido al hablar, cambiando un tema y después volviendo a otro. No se sentía bien desde hacía días, y hablar con ella era difícil incluso cuando no lo reconocía.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

Durante quién sabe cuántos minutos, Wanda permaneció encogida sobre su cama, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados e intentando no hacer ni el más mínimo sonido que pudiera delatar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Era demasiado. Eran como si pequeñas agujas se clavaran en sus sienes, hundiendose, intentando penetrar capa por capa de su cabeza.

Entonces él habló y Wanda se giró, buscando poder mirarlo de frente. Pizza. Su estómago rugió en ese momento, y por primera vez desde que había despertado en aquella cama en la que se suponía -o, al menos, eso había sido lo que Victor le había dicho- era su cama, la joven se dio cuenta de que realmente no había ingerido alimento alguno, y mucho menos algún tipo de líquido.

Abrió la boca, relamiéndose los resecos labios, aunque tardó algunos segundos en contestar.

—Me... gustaría pizza... —aquello sonó apenas en aquel lugar, como si fuera un mero susurro, aclarandose la garganta al notar que su voz sonó débil.

No supo qué fue lo que sintió al oir a su contrario decir lo siguiente. Fue como si una opresión aplastara su pecho ante la mea idea de que aquel extraño se fuera. No quería quedarse sola. No confiaba en nadie. Y, a pesar de que seguía teniendole tanto miedo como cuando despertó minutos atrás, no quería que se fuera. Era como si dos partes de ella, la consciente y aquella enterrada, aquella que permanecía bajo llave por culpa de Doom, lucharan entre sí, y esta última ganara.

—¡No! —incluso a ella le sorprendió pronunciar aquella palabra, casi desesperada, en respuesta a lo dicho por el sujeto. No quería que se fuera. No quería que viniera "alguien más". Y sus uñas se clavaron sobre las suaves sábanas, antes de oír aquella disculpa que la desconcertó tanto como cada cosa que salía de labios del sintezoide. ¿Estaría siendo sincero? Tal vez... Tal vez él decía la verdad y no había querido lastimarla, solo rescatarla... ¿Rescatarla de Doom?

Con la mirada, la joven siguió cada movimiento, cada paso ajeno. Lo observó dirigirse hacia uno de los ventanales de la habitación, que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo, dando paso a una vista impresionante, y de la cual Wanda no se percató hasta ese momento. Lo observó colocarse de frente al ventanal y de espaldas a ella, erguido, recto.

Y lo escuchó. Escuchó con atención cada palabra salida de la boca ajena. Para ese momento, el dolor en sus sienes había pasado a un segundo plano, pues aunque persistía, incesante, ya no era en lo que la castaña tenía centrada su atención. Escuchó lo que él decía, sintiendo su corazón detenerse al oírlo contarle lo que supuestamente ella había dicho. Y tuvo un recuerdo fugaz, un mero flash, donde su voz sonaba diciendole aquellas palabras, mientras su diestra acariciaba la mejilla ajena.

No supo por qué, pero sintió su garganta cerrarse, como si un nudo se formara en esta impidiéndole respirar, impidiendole tragar. Y sus siguientes palabras, aunque temblorosas, sonaron como una campana en aquel lugar.

—Sí eres hermoso... —al instante siguiente de pronunciadas aquellas palabras, Wanda se sorprendió de lo que había dicho. No había sido consciente, sino más bien un impulso ante el flash que había visto en su cabeza. Pero se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que pensaba. Él era diferente. Él era hermoso.

Sin embargo, de inmediato bajó la mirada, observando sus manos que de pronto comenzaron a cosquillear, ligeramente, como si alguien estuviera pasando una pluma por su piel. Y las cerró en puños, apretando, para luego volverlas a abrir, intentando adivinar de dónde venía aquel cosquilleo.

—Un... Un té estaría bien... Gracias...

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Aunque su tajante grito de negación le sorprendió, no se inmutó en ningún momento. Lo único que pareció dar en un punto débil del androide fue esa respuesta: ''Sí eres hermoso''. Seguía siendo Wanda, incluso si no recordaba nada seguía siendo exactamente la persona que él conocía. Aquello le arrebató una sonrisa tan triste como sincera.

—Té y pizza... no es una buena combinación, ¿lo es? —le preguntó casi como si estuviera pidiéndole aclarar una duda, aunque poco después volvió a acercarse a ella, y cuidadosamente la cargó en brazos una vez más—. Te pido me disculpes una vez más, pero no puedo dejarte aquí sola en este estado.

Puso su peso y posición lo más cómodo posible para que ella se encontrara casi protegida y abrigada ahí, y casi tuvo un arrebato de dejarle al menos un beso en la frente. Lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue verla a los ojos, y poco después volver a mirar hacia adelante, rechazando los sentimientos que profesaba hacia ella. Era un sintezoide, ella una humana. Ya le había causado los problemas suficientes.

—Es posible que no recuerdes ésto después —añadió, caminando en dirección a la cocina, y siempre cuidando de que ella no tuviera ninguna incomodidad mientras él avanzaba; no era que la estuviera asfixiando en el cuidado, sino que lo hacía sabiendo que ella no estaba bien. Su análisis la mostraba más pálida, más cansada, y estaba agotada mentalmente—. Me iré, Wanda. No necesitas depositar en mí tu confianza, porque no estaré aquí para el día de mañana, pero debes creer que las personas que te ayudarán sólo quieren lo mejor para ti, al igual que yo. Sé que suena raro viniendo de una... —''máquina'', tuvo que tragarse esa palabra—. Sé que es raro. Pero es cierto.

La caminata fue más duradera de lo que habría sido en una casa normal, pero la mansión era enorme, al igual que la cocina. Vision ayudó a su ex novia a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban alineadas en la barra, y se retiró al otro lado para poner un poco de agua a calentar. Se notaba que era un poco torpe; sacaba y descartaba recipientes, hasta que encontraba una con las medidas adecuadas para su función. Lo mismo hizo con los sobres de té, analizando cada uno en su base de datos para saber sus propiedades, y al final optó con uno que parecía ofrecer una especie de relajación.

Cuando el agua se quedó en el fuego, calentándose, llamó por una pizza. Casi se sentía normal de nuevo, como los primeros días que pasaron juntos ahí, y en los que no podía retirar la mirada de ella. Ahora, por otra parte, intentaba no mirarla demasiado. No sería correcto.

En el momento en que no quedó otra opción que esperar, el sintezoide se quedó de pie por ahí, paseando vagamente de un lado a otro y en ocasiones tratando de ''pegar'' el trozo de piel salido de su rostro de nuevo en su sitio, pero fue en vano. Ya no importaba si le decía algún recuerdo o no, ella los recuperaría, pero ¿por qué Agatha estaba tardando tanto?

Decidió que aguardar más de media hora por una pizza sería mucho, ella seguramente estaría muriendo de hambre para aquel entonces, así que buscó algo que sirviera en el refrigerador. Había montones de cosas que no conocía o definitivamente no sabía preparar, así que terminó por tomar de ahí una dona. Seguramente serían de Stark, después se las repondría.

Volvió hasta ella, dándole la dona como si estuviera esperando su visto bueno. Tenía un glaseado color café, y parecía ser -al menos a su punto de vista y conocimiento- lo más apetitoso que había dentro.

—Jamás supe si te gustaban —admitió, ladeando ligeramente y observando casi con curiosidad el alimento—. Yo...

Su plática se interrumpió cuando escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abría, y montones de pasos se oían. Aunque algunos Vengadores pasaron por la cocina, por alguna razón se fueron, y sólo Stark se acercó para susurrarle que pronto vendría Agatha, que ya estaba en camino. Los dejaron solos, a excepción de Simon, quien se acercó a abrazar a Wanda. Vision, ante esa escena, decidió dejar la dona encima de la barra. Tal vez era hora de irse.

—Cuídala bien esta vez —ordenó a aquel hombre, con un tono de voz demandante y el semblante nuevamente cambiado: ya no parecía estar tranquilo o feliz como momentos antes, sino todo lo contrario—. Te lo advierto.

Y, tras decir éso, le señaló el agua y la caja de té para que comprendiera al menos que debía hacerle éso. Sin mirar atrás, pues se obligó a no hacerlo, volvió a caminar, listo para retirarse. Al menos tuvo un par de minutos para disfrutar una última vez de Wanda, aunque por algún motivo éso no lograba animarlo.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

—Tal… Tal vez no… Pero son deliciosos… —respondió, exhalando el aliento en un suave suspiro. Y aunque cuando él se acercó a ella, con la intención de tomarla en brazos, Wanda tuvo el instinto de alejarse, tensándose, pronto se obligó a relajar, sintiéndose sorprendentemente cómoda en los brazos masculinos, y –incluso- hasta protegida. Fue como si ese fuese su lugar, como si aquel fuera su hogar. Y eso dejó tan confundida a la joven como sorprendida.

—Es… Está bien. No hay problema.

Sí. Sí estaba depositando su confianza en el androide, algo que no se había creído capaz de hacer, considerando que en un primer momento sintió temor de él. Y en todo momento, su mirada, curiosa, se mantuvo fija en el rostro masculino, muy a pesar de que él pareciera querer evitar mirarla. Quería ver más allá de las apariencias, quería verlo a él.

—¿Cómo que no lo recordaré? —aquello la hizo tensarse en brazos del contrario. No quería no recordar. No quería que le quitaran una vez más los recuerdos, pues suficiente había tenido con los que ya había perdido. El miedo nació una vez más. ¿Acaso iban a dañarla? ¿Quiénes eran todos esos de los que el rojizo hablaba? Pero, como si fuera posible, lo siguiente la hizo temer aún más. ¿Él se iría? ¿Cómo podría dejarla con personas a quienes no conocía? ¿Y si la lastimaban? ¿Y si no eran los "buenos"? ¿Y si él se equivocaba? Está bien; no era como si a él lo conociera –o, al menos, recordara-, en realidad, pero sabía que él no la haría daño. Lo había demostrado en esos minutos en los que estuvieron hablando, y lo seguía demostrando en ese momento, en que la sostenía casi como si fuera una figura de porcelana. Y entre él y aquellos "otros", ella prefería quedarse con él.

—¿Te irás? ¿Por qué? No los conozco. No puedes dejarme con ellos. ¿Y si me lastiman? No quiero quedarme con ellos. No los conozco. No me quedaré con ellos. —Wanda pronto empezó a temblar; el miedo se expandía por su cuerpo, alterándola, haciéndole sentir cada vez más pánico. Ni siquiera notaba que iban avanzando, cruzando pasillos, atravesando enormes habitaciones. Nada de eso lo notaba, en su intento por hacerle entender al androide que de ninguna manera se quedaría con personas a las que no conocía.

De lo que sí fue consciente, fue de que él la depositó con cuidado en una silla situada frente a lo que parecía ser una barra. "Él". Seguía llamándolo así en su mente, pues aunque él ya le había dicho su nombre, no sabía si dirigirse a él de esa manera estaría bien, si le parecería bien.

Su mirada no dejó en ningún momento de seguir a aquel ser. Cada movimiento que hacía, cada paso que daba… Todo, todo lo veía ella, quien parecía buscarlo sin ser consciente de aquello. Era una reacción instintiva, algo que se liberó mediante aquel breve flash que había experimentado minutos antes.

Lo observaba caminar por toda la habitación, yendo y viniendo, buscando y sacando cosas que ella no alcanzaba a ver qué eran. Sí pudo ver cuando él llenó lo que parecía una especie de hervidor con agua y lo ponía sobre la cocina. También vio claramente cuando abrió la puerta del refrigerador y sacó de su interior algo… Algo que, solo segundos después, descubriría se trataba de una dona.

No supo qué contestar a lo que él dijo. No recordaba. Ella no recordaba qué cosas le gustaban, o con cuáles se sentía cómoda. No recordaba su nombre, ni su edad, mucho menos su color favorito. No recordaba de dónde venía –aunque, a juzgar por el leve acento en su voz, podía afirmar que no era americana- y tampoco quién era su familia. No podía recordar rostros, ni voces. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Asi que no supo qué contestar a aquello.

Y justo cuando estaba por tomar aquel dulce, que –vale la pena decir- se veía en extremo apetitoso, escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y seguido a eso, pasos sonar suave y desordenadamente sobre el piso del lugar. También escuchó voces, y pudo identificar más de cinco diferentes.

Se tensó en su lugar, dando una mirada llena de pánico al androide que la había estado acompañando en ese tiempo. Y se hubiera relajado al notar que seguían su camino sin detenerse donde ella estaba, a no ser porque pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla con fuerza.

El aire le faltó. Se le cortó la respiración, y el pánico inundó su mente y su cuerpo, haciendo que este último se tensara de una manera casi dolorosa. Aunque, esta reacción de "parálisis" solo duró un infinitésimo segundo, pues al instante comenzó a forcejear, gritando, intentando salir de la cárcel que representaba aquel abrazo.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —exclamó, con una voz llena de pánico. No podía respirar. Necesitaba alejarse. ¡Necesitaba que aquel hombre la soltara!—. ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!

No era consciente de nada más que aquello. No era consciente de las palabras que el androide le dijo al pelinegro que la abrazaba, y mucho menos que aquellas personas que acababan de ingresar a la mansión corrieron donde ella al escuchar los gritos llenos de temor que profería.

Solo fue consciente del momento en que por fin pudo librarse de los brazos masculinos, alejándose casi al instante del pelinegro que la miraba confundido, como si no entendiera nada de lo que pasaba con ella. Trastabilló, hacia atrás, en su carrera por alejarse del hombre, y tuvo que sostenerse del borde de la barra para no caer –una caída que, de seguro, sería de lo más dolorosa.

Y lo llamó. Lo llamó, tan fuerte, que en medio de sus gritos de pánico solo el nombre ajeno era inteligible entre todas las cosas que decía. No sabía quién en realidad era él, ni por qué se había mostrado tan protector y cuidadoso con ella. Lo único que sabía era que cierta parte dentro de ella, una parte muy fuerte, le decía que confiara en él. Y él era el único ser a quien permitiría acercarse en ese momento.

—¡Vision! ¡Vision!...

Él la protegería. Solo en él confiaba.

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Se obligó a guardarse sus respuestas, confiando en que sería lo mejor para ambos el no hablar de más sobre esos temas. Todo parecía marchar bien, mejor de lo esperado, dado que Wanda mostraba las primeras señales de confianza para con él. Pero Simon le prohibía acercarse, y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse escuchó los gritos de la chica.

Al igual que los demás Vengadores, el androide volvió sobre sus pasos con prisas justo a tiempo para ver la estúpida imprudencia de Wonder Man por acercarse a ella a toda costa. Aquello era algo que no podía tolerar.

Se interpuso entre ambos, dándole la espalda a la chica para encarar a aquel hombre. La tensión se hizo presente en el ambiente casi de inmediato, generando casi una atmósfera insoportable. Era consciente de que todos los miraban, y seguramente creerían que éso siempre fue una bomba de tiempo.

—Crees que no noté tus intenciones; crees que ganaste; crees que tienes lo que quisiste. Te permití quitarme a la mujer que amo, pero no te permitiré tratarla así. ¿No sabes tratar a una mujer? Entonces vete, y cuando aprendas a hacerlo acércate a una.

Si antes fue ''grosero'' con él, ahora lo era más. Incluso vio el ademán del contrario para golpearlo, pero Barton se interpuso entre ambos al lanzar una flecha en el espacio que todavía tenían entre sí. Éso captó la atención de los dos, quienes lo miraron casi con asombro.

—¿Qué? Alguien necesitaba hacer algo —se excusó el arquero, que guardó sus armas casi de inmediato.

Esa interrupción pareció aligerarlo todo. Vision, sin saberlo, era más querido ahí que Simon. No buscaba aceptación ni preferencia, sino que su lealtad y sencillez le permitió ganarse el cariño de sus compañeros. Nunca se percató de que ellos buscaron dejarlos solos, ni tampoco de que ellos solían buscar la oportunidad para hacerlo porque él se iba también. Todo ese tiempo, sus amigos trataron de ayudar a la pareja, pero hasta entonces no tuvo resultado alguno.

Una última mirada entre Wonder Man y el androide tomó lugar, pues poco después Vision se giró para ver a Wanda. Casi quiso disculparse, ese día fue difícil para ella tras tantos problemas, y parecía ahora realmente asustada. Verla así le hizo negar, y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Esa vez fue distinta a cuando la cargaba, pues la sujetó con fuerza y acarició con lentitud sus cabellos.

—No me iré hasta saber que estás bien —prometió, esperando que no rechazara ese contacto también con él—. Todo va a estar bien, me encargaré de que así sea.

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse para él. Los Vengadores ya no se fueron, sino que permanecieron como si estuvieran atentos a actuar si surgía un nuevo lío. Vision se aferró a ella también por deseo, tenía días sin hablarle, días sin verla, sin abrazarla, y se sentía tan... perdido. Jamás se dio cuenta de la gran afectación que la ruptura tuvo para él hasta entonces, cuando volvió a sentirse aceptado, y tuvo una vez más el contacto de la chica.

Pero a pesar de esa sensación, el tiempo corrió, y con ello el timbre sonó. Stark se fue, y regresó poco después con Agatha. En cuanto ella se acercó a los dos, el androide se separó del abrazo con una nueva mirada, casi brillante. No era una anciana precisamente hermosa, y decidió quedarse al lado de Wanda por si ella volvía a temer.

—Ven acá, querida, te ayudaré.

Agatha tomo una mano de la joven bruja, y se encaminó con ella de vuelta a su habitación. Vision las siguió, a lo que la anciana no se negó ni se mostró molesta. Fue él mismo quien les abrió la puerta, y entró con ellas. Harkness la hizo sentarse en la cama, y sin preámbulos la tomó de las sienes.

Entre murmuros alcanzó a escuchar el hechizo que estaba invocando, mientras que Vision permanecía observando. Por un momento Wanda pareció caer inconsciente; ponía los ojos en blanco o se quedaba mirando un punto fijo, como si estuviera perdida. El hechizo tardó, pero cuando concluyó Agatha la soltó, provocando que el cuerpo de la chica se mantuviera sentado, pero con la mirada perdida.

—Ella estará bien. Está buscándose, fue complicado encontrarla, estaba refugiada. Le tomará algunos minutos.

A decir verdad, el sintezoide no comprendía las cosas de la magia, por lo que se limitó a asentir. Y, dado que ninguno de los dos hizo un ademán o indicio de retirarse, ambos se quedaron lado a lado esperando la siguiente reacción de Wanda.

Vision la vio parpadear, casi con más enfoque y consciencia, y de inmediato volteó hacia la anciana. No quería presenciar lo inevitable, tener que despedirse o sentirse inapropiado estando ahí. Prometió mantenerse a su lado hasta que estuviera bien, y así hizo.

—Es hora de que me retire —le dijo, y dio un leve asentimiento antes de dirigirse a la puerta aunque, curiosamente, su intención no era salir por la misma sino traspasarla. No esperaba más, ¿qué podía esperar? Entre los dos sólo quedaba historia, siendo ésta quizá la más hermosa que Vision jamás pudo vivir.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

Wanda solo notaba cómo aquel pelinegro intentaba acercarse a ella, y cuanto más ella se alejaba, él más se acercaba. No quería. No quería que la tocara.

Casi suspiró de alivio al ver la ancha espalda del androide interponerse entre ella y el otro hombre. Todo su cuerpo se relajó al instante, como si supiera que con la presencia del rojizo no podrían acercarse a ella para dañarla.

Pero, entonces, él habló, y dijo algo que la dejó paralizada en su lugar. Realmente olvidó cómo respirar, aunque esta vez no se trató de una reacción instintiva al pánico sino algo muy diferente que no lograba identificar. Era… ¿Era alegría? ¿Era confianza? ¿Era algo más?

"Te permití quitarme a la mujer que amo, pero no te permitiré tratarla así".

¿Estaba hablando de ella? ¿Estaba refiriéndose a ella? Sus sienes volvieron a martillear, las palabras del androide resonando en sus oídos, y otro breve, brevísimo, flash que la hizo trastabillar. Y apoyó una mano en la espalda ajena, como necesitando apoyarse. A partir de ese momento, lo que sucedió a su alrededor, como la flecha que aquel ¿arquero? lanzó entre Vision y el pelinegro, o las palabras que dijo luego de esto… Cualquier cosa simplemente pareció ser ignorada por la castaña, quien parecía temblar cada que el dolor en sus sienes aumentaba.

Solo volvió en sí cuando el androide se volvió hacia ella, y levantó su mirada a él. No supo qué vio él en ella, solo supo que de un segundo a otro tenía nuevamente unos brazos rodeándola, con fuerza y firmeza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Pero, esta vez, en vez de tensarse, o de rechazar el contacto, la joven se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno. Se sentía segura allí, y fue calmándose con cada caricia que el contrario dejaba en sus cabellos, disminuyendo el miedo poco a poco.

—No te vayas… —pidió, en un hilo de voz. No sabía por qué se lo pedía; solo sabía que no quería que se fuera. No quería que la dejara sola. No quería quedarse sin su compañía.

Podrían haber pasado horas para ella, y en ningún momento sintió deseos de separarse del abrazo. En todo caso, se aferró a ese contacto, sintiéndolo diferente. Era diferente. Era como si él ya la conociera, como si ella haya sido importante para él… Como si todavía lo fuera. Y pensó nuevamente en las palabras que Vision dirigió al pelinegro, minutos antes. "… la mujer que amo". ¿Realmente era ella? ¿Acaso él en verdad tenía esos sentimientos por ella? "Te permití quitarme a la mujer que amo…" ¿Acaso había pasado algo entre ellos? ¿Acaso el… aquel pelinegro tenía algo que ver en todo aquello?

Sin embargo, más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, sintió que aquel contacto, aquel abrazo que le había brindado más tranquilidad de la que hubiera esperado. Vision se separó de ella, y lo siguiente que vio fue a una anciana entrar a la habitación. Casi se aferró al androide al ver a la mujer, temiendo, desconfiando de ella. Pero entonces la mayor le tomó de la mano, y Wanda echó una mirada hacia el rojizo, llena de pánico. Solo se calmó cuando notó que él no tenía ninguna intención por alejarse o por dejarla sola con la mujer.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera la presencia del androide fue suficiente para que le miedo no la inundara cuando la peliblanca la tomó de las sienes, luego de haberla hecho sentarse en la cama. Se tensó, intentando alejarse, pero pronto pareció que la conciencia la abandonaba, pues se quedó quieta, como una estatua. Respiraba, eso se notaba por la cadencia con la que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, y sus ojos permanecían abiertos, pero no estaba "despierta".

En una especie de trance, así se mantuvo por los siguientes minutos, minutos en los que no era consciente de nada. No era consciente de que Vision permanecía en una esquina de la habitación, ni de las palabras en un idioma inteligible para cualquiera que salía de labios de la anciana. Era como si estuviera mirando u punto fijo de la pared frente a ella, y sin embargo no veía nada en realidad.

Los minutos pasaron, nadie sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con la mutante a excepción de Ágatha Harkness, quien se dirigió a Vision y le dijo algo que no llegó a oídos de la castaña.

Sin embargo, poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia, volviendo en sí, y muestra de eso fueron los ligeros parpadeos que dio, progresivamente más y más consciente de su entorno. Fue consciente de Ágatha, a quien había visto algunas veces en su vida, del lugar en el que se encontraba. Su mirada pasó por cada rincón en la habitación, y sus manos acariciaron con suavidad las sábanas que cubrían su cama y sobre las cuales estaba sentada. Y todo fue tranquilo hasta que vio la figura masculina dirigirse hacia la puerta y su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso dentro de su pecho.

No sabía el por qué se encontraba allí, o el por qué Ágatha estaba en la misma habitación que ella –pues sí, ahora las horas pasadas parecían un borrón en la mente de la joven bruja, y sería así hasta que su mente recuperara la estabilidad perdida con Doom. Solo sabía que le dolía verlo marcharse. Le dolía, como nada en ese mundo.

—¡No! —exclamó, alterándose de repente; aunque, al segundo siguiente se obligó a adoptar un tono de voz más normal—. Quédate… —pidió en un suave susurro, casi suplicante. No quería que se marchara. Quería que se quedara con ella—. Quédate… Vision, por favor… Quédate…

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Su trabajo estaba listo, y sabía que no podría haber una mejor hora u oportunidad para marcharse: Clint Barton estaba ahí porque ayudó con la búsqueda, pero pronto regresaría con los Vengadores de la Costa Oeste, y bien él podría seguirlo. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque escuchó aquello.

No estaba seguro de si Wanda lo reconocía o no, pero seguía pidiéndole que se quedara. El androide se quedó frente a la puerta un largo rato, como sin atreverse a voltear, pues sabía que la anciana era demasiado poderosa y las posibilidades de que la Bruja Escarlata ya recordara todo eran mayores en porcentaje. Y aquello, por alguna razón, le aterraba.

—No sé si sea lo correcto —musitó, negándose a la idea, pero la anciana que los acompañaba se le cruzó en el camino y, sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y se retiró, dejando a un Vision atónito. ¿Qué acaso todos querían dejarlos solos ese día, a excepción de Simon?

Casi tuvo ganas de hacer lo mismo, sólo debía traspasar la puerta y... De cualquier forma, tenían días sin hablarse o mirarse, y todavía recordaba la gran tensión que se formaba cuando accidentalmente se topaban en el camino y él tenía que aparentar ir a otro lado para perderla pronto. Era claro que tal vez era infantil, pero la estaba evitando por un bien común: para ella, para el equipo, incluso a Simon le benefició, aunque aquello último no era precisamente agradable.

Las opciones eran nulas, encontrándose entre la espada y la pared -aunque no de manera literal-, no tuvo otro remedio que voltear. Ella permanecía ahí donde la otra bruja la dejó, aunque todavía mostraba un semblante despistado. Hasta ese entonces recordó el trozo de piel que colgaba de su rostro, y se dijo a sí mismo que incluso aunque lo quisiera no se podría ir esa misma noche, aún necesitaba ser reparado y Stark tenía los mejores recursos para hacerlo.

—¿Aún quieres casarte con Doom? —le preguntó, intentando bromear, aunque tal vez no fue muy divertido. No tenía sentido comportarse de manera fría y seca con ella cuando era claro que estaba en mal estado, y lo último que deseaba quería empeorarla.

De hecho, por primera vez en exactamente veintitrés días, Vision sonrió. Era cierto que ya no mantenían una relación y que, por lo que podía ver, parecía que ella estaba a nada de salir con Simon. También era cierto que deseaba retirarse a cualquier lugar donde no tuviera que pasar esos malos momentos. Pero eso dejó de importar por un segundo, cuando pareció darse la oportunidad de al menos disfrutar la simple compañía de la chica, y de permitirse creer que aún era su amiga y compañera.

La verdad era que él conoció dos veces el arrepentimiento: la primera vez se dividía en todas las veces en que por accidente lastimaba a algunos de sus compañeros durante las batallas, y la segunda fue cuando hirió a Wanda para rescatarla, por irónico que sonara. No estaba arrepentido de lo que sucedió la noche en que se interpuso entre ella y Simon, porque ella lo acusó de algo que no era verdad: no había nadie en quien confiara más que en ella, pero sus temores se vieron realizados cuando no le dio siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse, y por consiguiente tuvo que ver cómo Wonderman se quedaba paulatinamente con su ex-pareja.

No confiaba en él. Y jamás iba a confiar en él. El hecho de que la chica permitiera tal cercanía y muestras de cariño sólo lograban avivar en él el sentimiento de desconfianza, pero jamás por parte de ella, sino por la parte del contrario que intentaba seducirla y no se ponía límites. No ofreció jamás una disculpa por tal motivo, porque él fue el tercer involucrado en donde sólo debían haber dos personas.

Es lo mejor, no dejaba de repetirse día con día, tratando de convencerse de ello. Incluso siendo una mutante, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa y deseada, y merecía en verdad a un hombre. Él ya había tenido su oportunidad y no funcionó, tal vez era tiempo de que ella progresara y lo entendiera. Ella era más poderosa y capaz de lo que creía.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Vision abrió de inmediato para toparse con Natasha. La Vengadora le tendió una caja de pizza, ¡casi la olvidaba!, y la tomó justo a tiempo para ver cómo la pelirroja le sonreía ligeramente a Wanda y cerraba la puerta para, nuevamente, permitirles estar a solas. Ya no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o malo que todos lo hicieran, aunque ambos términos eran demasiado subjetivos.

—Necesitas comer e ir a dormir —le recordó entonces a la chica, dejando la caja a un lado de la cama y dirigiéndose a una esquina en donde volvió a flotar en silencio. Pensaba que sólo quería un poco de protección ahí, por lo que no se molestó en buscar un tema de conversación. Sólo quería asegurarse de que nada volviera a sucederle.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

 _"No sé si sea lo correcto."_

—Quédate. Por favor, quédate… —seguía repitiendo la Bruja, mordiéndose los labios y observando ansiosa hacia el lugar en donde él se encontraba de espaldas.

Ni siquiera prestó atención al hecho de que Ágatha se marchó, dejándolos solos. No. El único ser que quería se quedara con ella era él, era Vision. Le dolía que la evitara, que no pareciera querer estar en la misma habitación en la que ella se encontraba. ¿Así se sentía tener el corazón roto? Dios, la ahogaba. Sentía el impulso de arañarse el pecho, de intentar sacar lo que sea que había allí que le provocaba ese sufrimiento, pero Wanda sabía que no era así de sencillo. No era una piedra que estuviera atorada en su corazón; era algo intangible, algo que no podía ser removido con facilidad. Como un hecho. Así se sentía. Así se sentía desde la noche de la fiesta.

Pero entonces él se giró hacia ella, y Wanda pudo respirar una vez más, aunque esto solo duró unos pocos segundos. El rostro de su contrario estaba dañado. Un gran trozo de piel se desprendía, manteniéndose precariamente en su lugar. Y ella tuvo que contener un grito de horror, no por la escena, sino porque la idea de que le hubieran hecho daño la hacía sentir pánico.

Tuvo el impulso de levantarse y acercarse a él, de tomar su rostro entre sus manos, de acariciarlo con amor, e incluso de dejar suaves besos en aquellas partes dañadas. Y un nudo se formó en su garganta al no poder hacerlo. Dios, qué tortura era eso. Qué tortura era no poderse acercar a él, no poderlo abrazar libremente, por el miedo de que él rechazara ese contacto. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Solo Dios sabía cuántas noches se quedó hasta tarde llorando en su habitación, deseando que aquella maldita fiesta nunca hubiera ocurrido.

 _"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no está aquí Tony ayudándote?"_

Esas, fueron solo algunas de las preguntas que se agolparon en la mente de Maximoff, tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a formularlas en voz alta antes de escuchar lo siguiente, ante lo que se quedó atónita.

—¿Casarme? ¿Con Doom? —preguntó, luciendo en extremo confundida. No entendía. No entendía nada. ¿De qué estaba hablando él?—. ¿De qué hablas, Vis?

Pero entonces él sonrió, y ella volvió a olvidar cómo respirar. Siempre, desde que lo conocía, había pensado que él tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Le transformaba las facciones, no literalmente, pero parecía darle un brillo a su rostro. Y no lo soportó más. No soportó el nudo que se formó en su garganta, ni que sus ojos volvieran a aguarse, y tampoco soportó el hecho de que parecía no poder respirar, como si un peso aplastante obstruyera su pecho.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Wanda aprovechó aquel momento de distracción para intentar secarse las lágrimas con la manga de aquel… ¿Era eso una túnica? ¿Cuándo se la había puesto? ¿Era siquiera suya? De momento no importó, pues lo único que parecía tener cabida en la mente de la mutante era que no quería… No deseaba seguir así. No deseaba seguir sintiendo aquello lacerando su pecho. No deseaba ser infeliz. Porque eso es lo que era, sin Vision en su vida. Era infeliz. Apenas comía, mucho menos sonreía. Y, por sobre todo, parecía no soportar la compañía de Simon, no como antes, pues había sido él el culpable de que las cosas entre Vision y ella no funcionaran.

—No quiero comer, ni dormir. —dijo, con un hilo de voz, y es que le costaba hablar claro con aquel nudo oprimiendo su garganta—. Quiero hablar contigo, Vision.

Durante unos segundos posteriores a haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, Wanda se mantuvo callada, esperando, deseando cualquier reacción de su contrario. Sin embargo, al no obtener nada, se levantó de su lugar, sin importarle la deliciosa pizza que él acababa de dejar sobre la mesita de al lado de la cama. Temiendo el rechazo por parte de su contrario, Wanda se acercó a él, tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Durante un momento se vio perdida, vacilando; era eso lo que causaba en su vida la ausencia del androide. La hacía perderse, como si no tuviera norte, como si no tuviera nada por lo que seguir.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Vis. Por favor, por favor…

Él siempre había sido su serenidad, su puerto seguro. Había sido su luz desde el comienzo, su parte totalmente opuesta a lo que ella era, siendo este hecho lo que la complementaba tan bien. Él era el ser con quien, desde que descubrió los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, quería pasar el resto de su vida. Y no se imaginaba… No se imaginaba –o, más bien, no quería hacerlo- cómo sería si él siguiera faltando en su vida. Su vida… Su vida no sería vida, sino una simple y vacía existencia.

—Por favor…

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

No fue sorpresa saber que ella no comprendía a qué se refirió al decir sobre el matrimonio con Doom, desde antes pensó que ella no recordaría nada de ese episodio de su vida pues, sin lugar a dudas, sería el que tuviera más borroso. Fue precisamente por ese análisis concluido por el que se atrevió a abrazarla, defenderla y cuidarla como cualquier otro día hubiera hecho, pero en ese momento... estaba confundido.

Sabía y reconocía ahora que la amaba, pero aun así en ciertas ocasiones parecía sentir perdido y, en los últimos días, solo. Contrario a ella, Vision rechazaba la compañía de los demás, mientras que Wanda parecía aceptarla. Un nuevo inicio era algo que ambos necesitaban, pero dolía saber que éste no tendría a la chica entre sus planes.

—Puedes hablar conmigo —aclaró, como si no entendiera a qué venían tantos ruegos por su parte, tal vez quería contarle algo importante—. ¿Es sobre una misión?

No pretendió evadir el tema, pero en los últimos días no hablaron y pensó que no tenía nada qué decirle con respecto a ellos dos. Stark le convenció de que ella decidió terminar la relación, y Vision -quizá inocentemente- le creyó.

 _"Es una lástima escuchar eso, ustedes dos me agradaban"_ , todavía recordaba con precisión esas palabras, _"... pero todas son iguales, verás que pronto vendrá a rogarte"._

Eso nunca sucedió. Wanda jamás vino a él, ni tampoco él a ella, pues la encontraba siempre en compañía de Simon, ¿cómo iba a acercarse viéndolos juntos? Aunque jamás lo dijo en voz alta, pensaba que ambos ya estaban saliendo, o eso pensó hasta que el contrario no le respondió dándole justo en el clavo cuando lo alejó de la chica.

Todo ese tiempo iba noche tras noche a la habitación de ella y, cosa extraña, la encontraba a veces profundamente dormida y con su ropa cotidiana. Siempre tomaba las cobijas para cubrirla bien, y algunas veces se quedaba un par de minutos para verla en silencio. Y cada noche, cuando lo hacía, se sentía desecho. Era la única parte del día en que Vision se sentía pleno, pero también destrozado.

Tuvo el impulso de alejarse de ella, como si temiera ser tocado una vez más. Ya antes le parecía incómodo el contacto humano, y por primera vez así lo sintió con ella. Mentiría si dijera que no recordaba cada beso, cada desvelo, cada caricia... Mentiría si dijera que no recordaba cómo se sentían sus cabellos al deslizarse entre sus dedos, o lo bien que se sentía el tenerla entre sus brazos. Era lo que mejor atesorado tenía entre sus recuerdos, pero eso quedó atrás, y tener que ver a alguien a quien amó -y seguía amando- como si se tratara de cualquier otra persona... ¿Cómo se le podía llamar a tal dolor?

De manera casi inconsciente retrocedió apenas un centímetro, un movimiento imperceptible pero del que se percató poco después. Ahí, escondido en la esquina de la habitación, casi parecía buscar ocultarse entre las sombras, como si tuviera miedo o se estuviera resguardando.

Fue por mero reflejo y educación que bajó, posando sus pies en el piso pero sin atreverse a estar cerca de ella. Pudo jurar que vio un destello en los ojos ajenos, como si... ¿Había estado llorando? Tal vez fue algo ocurrido durante el proceso de recuperación con Agatha, decidió que así era.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó, queriendo estar seguro de que todo marchaba bien. Sólo quería que Wanda estuviera bien, y lo estaría sin él.

Tuvo que desenfocar y enfocar su mirada en ella, desechando los recuerdos que le traía el verla ahí, en medio de su habitación, como si ambos se estuviesen buscando una vez más. No quería recordar todo con tristeza, porque ningún momento le ocasionó sufrimiento, sino alegría. Su base de datos reconocía que se debía al impacto, como un golpe: al principio entras en una especie de shock y no duele, aunque asusta, pero después hay un dolor agudo y termina paulatinamente. Él todavía estaba en el segundo proceso, y sabía que debía pasar por mucho más antes de poder superarlo todo.

La amaba. La amaba con cada parte de su ser, e incluso con aquellas partes humanas que él no reconocía todavía. Pero ese sentimiento sólo dolía. Dolía verla y creerla feliz con alguien más, y dolía recordar cómo terminó todo. Era algo que Vision no comprendía pero sentía... Y casi deseó dejar de sentir.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

—No. No. —negó, una, dos y hasta tres veces al oírlo, y temió. Temió que él no la quisiera de regreso, o que no quisiera siquiera hablar de… de ellos. Temió, como nada que había temido antes, y tuvo el impulso de dejar escapar un sollozo, mismo que tragó al instante.

¿Cómo decirle que lo lamentaba? ¿Cómo decirle que se sentía vacía sin él, perdida sin su presencia constante en su vida? ¿Cómo decirle que le dolía respirar, le dolía moverse, le dolía vivir sin él a su lado? No podía. No podía decirlo así de una, pues no sabía si él querría escuchar aquello. No sabía si él la querría de regreso en su vida, no sabía si él seguía amándola. No sabía nada de eso.

Quería explicarse. Quería decirle que jamás le gustó Simon, que jamás lo vio como algo más que un compañero, un amigo en potencia. Él no la llamaba como Vision lo hacía. Él no la hacía sentirse completa. Él no la hacía sentirse normal, como si no fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Él no la complementaba, no lograba que su corazón latiera tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí, o que en su defecto se detuviera completamente. Él no impulsaba en ella aquel deseo, aquella necesidad que existía entre dos personas que se amaban. Él no la llevaba al cielo con solo una mirada, con solo una caricia o una sonrisa. Él no era Vision. Simon no era Vision, y nunca lo sería.

En ese mes que duraron separados, Wanda sintió morirse. Sintió deshacerse, lenta y paulatinamente. Y aceptó compañía. Aceptó la compañía de Steve y de Natasha, de Tony, e incluso de Simon, de quien de todas maneras se mantenía algo distante, sin aceptar sus abrazos, sin desear que se acercara mucho. Compañía… Erroneamente, la muchacha creyó que algo de compañía podría distraerla un poco, impedir que pensara mucho en ese hueco que sentía en el corazón. Sin embargo, por más compañía que tuviera durante el día, no impedía que las noches fueran una tortura. Se acurrucaba en su cama, sollozando en silencio. Se sentía vacía. Su cama… Su cama se sentía demasiado grande y fría sin la presencia constante del androide en esta, a la que se había acostumbrado. Era una tortura.

Y una tortura fue ver que él se alejó de ella. Fue apenas un centímetro, un movimiento que para cualquiera resultaría imperceptible, pero no para Wanda, No fue imperceptible para la castaña, quien estaba demasiado pendiente de él, con su atención totalmente centrada en su persona. Y sintió como si hubieran clavado una espina en su corazón, sacándole poco a poco las esperanzas. Él se alejaba. Él no quería tenerla cerca.

Contener el llanto se hizo aún más tortuoso, especialmente cuando el nudo en su garganta se hizo tan grande que impidió que respirara bien. Pero lo logró. A duras penas, pero lo logró. Sus ojos estaban aguados, brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—Te necesito. —su voz, quebrada, sonó enronquecida. Esas dos palabras. No encontró algo que expresara mejor lo que sentía, lo que deseaba, que esas dos palabras. Y no era algo físico, sino algo mucho más profundo. Era a un nivel más profundo, como si lo necesitara para vivir, para respirar.

Le costaba expresarse. Le costaba decir lo que sentía pues tenía tanto que decir, tanto por lo que disculparse, que no encontraba las palabras correctas. ¿Cómo comenzar? ¿Por dónde comenzar?

—Fui una idiota. —llevó una mano a su pecho, cerrándola en un puño, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada. Y se alejó, un par de pasos, porque no se acercaría a él si él no deseaba su cercanía, aunque le doliera.

Sus pensamientos estaban desordenados, y no encontraban un hilo conductor que pudiera unirlos correctamente para formar las ideas.

—Me dolió. —no, no estaba diciendo nada coherente, o al menos no se notaba de esa manera. Sin embargo, siguió hablando—. En la fiesta –Oh, ¡esa maldita fiesta!- me dijiste que no confiabas en él. Que no confiabas en sus intenciones. Y me dolió. Me dolió porque, estúpidamente, creí que en realidad no confiabas en mí. Y es que no entendía cómo podías sentirte "amenazado" por Simon, o por cualquier otro, si nadie me hace sentir lo que tú. Nadie, jamás, podría hacerme sentir lo que tú, ni siquiera una milésima parte. Entonces, en medio del dolor, me incliné por lo más obvio… O por lo que, en ese momento, parecía lo más obvio.

Intentaba explicarse, aunque en realidad no sabía si aquello sería lo correcto. Él podía no quererla. Él podía no desear escucharla. Pero ella necesitaba sacar aquello, en un torpe intento por deshacerse de la lacerante sensación en su corazón. Tal vez, momentos atrás, hubiera sentido alguna esperanza de que, hablando con él, lo recuperaría. Pero esas esperanzas se hicieron trizas cuando él se alejó. Un centímetro, pero se alejó.

—No confiabas en mí. Eso era lo que pensé. No confiabas en que te amaba, en que jamás podría ver a otro ser de la misma manera en que te veo a ti. No confiabas en que no me interesa si eres humano o un androide, jamás podría querer estar con otro que no fueras tú. Eso es lo que pensé, pues en ese momento era lo que parecía más obvio.

Con cada palabra, Wanda sentía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, que la vida se le escapaba de las manos. Porque lo que tenía no era vida si Vision no estaba con ella. No supo cómo era capaz de seguir, pues cada palabra raspaba su garganta de una manera dolorosa.

—Fui una idiota. —repitió, lo mismo que dijo al empezar a hablar, y la voz le tembló cuando prosiguió—. Fui una idiota, porque en medio del dolor que me provocaba la idea de que no confiaras en mí, tomé una decisión estúpida. Dios… No, no estúpida, sino la peor que jamás he tomado. Pensé… Pensé que si pasaban unos días, volverías a confiar en mí, en que te quería, en los sentimientos que tengo por ti. Y por eso te pedí un tiempo.

No pudo contenerse más, y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Alzó su diestra, y con la manga dela túnica se secó las mejillas, antes de seguir. Necesitaba explicarse. Necesitaba que él supiera. Porque no quería que él pensara que lo había dejado de amar.

—Pero los días pasaron, y tú no parecías volver a buscarme. Me evitabas, ni siquiera me hablabas, o mirabas… Y… Dios. Estas semanas fueron una tortura. —hizo una breve pausa, más que nada para intentar tragar el nudo en su garganta. Pero, de nuevo, falló miserablemente. Y por primera vez en minutos, se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia él, sin esperar aceptación, sin esperar absolutamente nada. Porque sería doblemente estúpida si, con todo lo que le hizo pasar, todavía esperara que él la quisiera, aunque –dentro suyo- aún era así—. Tenía que explicarte… Tenía que decirte. No puedo… No puedo vivir con la idea que pienses que quiero a Simon, o que estoy con él. No puedo vivir con la idea de que creas que no te amo, que no… que podría estar con cualquier otra persona que no fueras tú.

No esperó. No esperó nada, no se hizo falsas ilusiones. Simplemente, dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás, alejándose un poco, dándole su espacio. Porque estaba segura que, después de aquello, él querría irse.

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Lo esperaba todo: algún dato, algún reclamo, alguna petición... Lo esperaba todo, excepto una disculpa. Y con cada palabra que ella decía, Vision se sentía más confundido, no respecto a sus sentimientos hacia ella sino con las explicaciones. Sabía muy poco del corazón humano, o al menos lo que ellos llamaban ''corazón'' en su forma representativa del amor, pero...

Bastó ver las lágrimas que ella derramaba y ver sus intentos por tragarse el llanto para que él supiera que no mentía y estaba asustada. Durante todos esos días fue terrible tener que soportar cobijarla por las noches y no poder dirigirse a ella en ningún otro momento, y peor aún verla momentáneamente sólo para darse cuenta de que ella estaría mejor sin él.

Estaba equivocado. Pensaba que el sacrificio que él daría al despedirse y alejarse de ella era lo mejor, el adecuado para que pudiera seguir adelante con su vida y no se quedara estancada en alguien como él, alguien que no era ni un humano ni una máquina. Pero él daría lo que fuera por Wanda, y estaba seguro de que nadie más sería capaz de hacer lo que él por protegerla, por amarla.

—Fuiste secuestrada por Doom —fueron sus primeras palabras, primeramente dando el reporte de la situación—. Te hizo creer que eras su prometida, yo te encontré, pero lo estabas defendiendo, así que antes de dejarlo lo suficientemente herido... Tuve que dejarte inconsciente. Así que creo que estamos a mano.

Lo explicó con tal seriedad que parecía haber pasado por alto las palabras de Wanda, aunque poco después de haberle contado lo ocurrido soltó una breve risa. Ella no lo recordaría, y ambos sabían que el sistema de la Bruja Escarlata era más fuerte que eso: de hecho, pasaron sólo minutos para que ella volviera a la normalidad.

Por un instante bajó la mirada, volviendo a ponerse serio, hasta que encaró de nuevo a la chica. Parecía tan pequeña ahí, tan indefensa... Incluso cuando era todo lo contrario, era inevitable que el androide sintiera una atracción por ella, como si fuera un imán. Quería cuidarla, porque también ella lo cuidaba a él. Quería amarla, y sabía que recibiría lo mismo por su parte. Ambos eran el uno para el otro, porque el caos y el orden pertenecen juntos. Y ellos eran la precisa representación de aquello.

—Llorar es bueno —agregó, ladeando la cabeza—. De esa manera la suciedad en los ojos es eliminada, pero los motivos no siempre son los mejores... Así que te pido me disculpes por interrumpir tu llanto, pero no quiero verte llorar si tus razones no son buenas.

Y, dicho eso, se acercó a Wanda. Sería un desperdicio de tiempo contarle todo, porque exactamente lo que ella sintió durante esos días fue lo mismo que experimentó el androide: dolor, tristeza, soledad... Jamás pensó que fuera posible sentir que dependía tanto de una humana, pero desde el primer momento en que su mirada se posó en ella su atención inmediata se enfocó ahí, y se convirtió en algo más que una simple admiración o cariño.

Sabía que no lucía bien, no estaba reparado aún del rostro, pero ella jamás rechazó ninguna parte de lo que él era. Sólo aferrándose a esa idea fue capaz de colocar su mano derecha en la nuca ajena, y la acercó a él hasta que sintió sus labios unirse.

Todas las dudas que tenía sobre tantas cosas se aclararon. Fue ese acto una respuesta suficiente, y supo que su mundo se reducía a ella. Al principio fue lento, casi cuidadoso, hasta que alejó su mano de aquel sitio y sujetó por la cintura su cuerpo, como si no quisiera ser separado ni una vez más de ella. No permitiría que un tercero volviera a irrumpir así entre ellos.

—Lo siento... lo siento... —repitió en un par de ocasiones, buscando repetidamente sus labios, envolviéndolos entre los suyos propios y reparando en aquel dulce sabor familiar, uno del que nunca querría despedirse—. No sé... No sé qué debería decir... Te quiero de vuelta. Quiero que seas mi pareja, y que me dejes amarte cada día como siempre lo he hecho, y como no dejé de hacerlo en estos días. Quiero volver a ser el único en tu vida.

Era una propuesta que no recordaba haberle ofrecido cuando ambos empezaron a salir, pero que consideró ahora oportuna y necesaria. Él era suyo enteramente, y deseaba que ella también lo fuera. Sus intenciones no eran otras que las mejores con ella, las de serle fiel, honesto y leal, y amarla con todo lo que podría llegar a amar a alguien.

En ese momento, sin saberlo, estaba entregando todo a la Bruja Escarlata; su vida, su cariño, sus pensamientos. Vision era un sintezoide, pero podía ser mejor que muchos otros hombres, y aquello que por primera vez sintió para con ella sería lo más sincero que experimentaría por el resto de su vida. Era el amor de un ser que no estaba diseñado para sentir.

—Acepta volver conmigo... —pidió una última vez, sujetando ahora sus mejillas para así poder verla a los ojos—. Te necesito conmigo.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

No esperó nada. No esperó que él realmente la escuchara –aunque siempre lo hacía-, o que luego de todo lo que había dicho le hablara. Lo único que esperó fue que él se fuera, pues eso le parecía lo más coherente que él haría. Por eso, cuando él le dijo aquello, ella lo observó, con nada más que confusión reflejada en sus ojos. No entendía, no entendía nada. Y, sin embargo, una parte de ella se horrorizó ante la idea de haber sido una especie de marioneta de aquel villano. Su corazón palpitó, una reacción instintiva al pánico que la inundó ante no saber si él había hecho algo más con ella, pues la verdad era que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que Vision le estaba diciendo.

Sin embargo, su confusión aumentó ante la leve risa que escuchó salir de labios de su contrario, y aún más cuando notó las facciones masculinas volverse serias de un momento a otro. Y luego la encaró, y ella no supo por qué decía aquello, por qué le pedía disculpas "por interrumpir su llanto". Mucho menos supo de qué manera él creía que la estaba interrumpiendo…

O, al menos, no lo supo hasta un par de segundos después, cuando él se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia que ella misma se había encargado de establecer entre ellos al creer que él no la querría cerca. Sus ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas, recorrieron cada facción del rostro ajeno. Era hermoso. Siempre lo pensó, y siempre lo pensaría. El color de su piel, o la manera en que sus ojos eran totalmente diferentes y únicos a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes.

No entendía por qué él se acercó, o por qué en sus facciones estaba plasmado algo parecido a la resolución, a la determinación. Y se mareó en cuanto sintió la mano del androide tomarla de la nuca. Ni qué decir de cuando sintió los suaves labios de su contrario posarse sobre los de ella, cubriéndolos, rozándolos, besándolos. El aire le faltó de repente, como cada vez que un nuevo beso sucedía entre ellos, y su corazón volvió a latir, tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí. El tacto fue lento, cuidadoso, como si temiera dañarla… O lo fue hasta que la mano que hasta hacía solo segundos la tomaba firmemente de la nuca bajó a su cintura.

Su cabeza dio vueltas y su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente. Toda ella se apretó al cuerpo masculino, sintiendo cómo cada curva ajena se ajustaba a las de ella, presionándola de una manera tan deliciosa, tan posesiva que, por un segundo, temió perder la cabeza. Y es que, luego de casi un mes separados, besarlo, tenerlo de esa manera, era el simple y bendito cielo.

Lo escuchó. Aquellas primeras dos palabras, repetidas dos veces, sonaron como un tambor en sus oídos, y casi enfebrecida sus labios presionaron los ajenos, buscándolo, saboreándolo, bebiendo de él. Porque todo estaba bien, todo su mundo estaba bien, mientras Vision estuviera en su vida. Y luego él dijo lo siguiente, y las manos femeninas subieron a la nuca del androide, anclándose allí, necesitándolo más cerca, deseando fundirse con él.

No se había dado cuenta de que seguía llorando. Las lágrimas ahora corrían libres por las aceitunadas mejillas de la joven bruja, creando una especie de sendero brillante sobre la piel. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. No era el llanto controlado, insistente, casi agónico del cual había sido presa cada día desde la noche de la fiesta. Esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría, de esperanza, brillantes como ninguna otra. Y su pecho se hinchó, como si volviera a la vida… Como si, después de tres semanas, volviera por fin a vivir.

—Eres el único… —respondió, casi temblando en los brazos masculinos que la sujetaban con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Y soñó tanto… Durante esas semanas, había soñado tanto con eso que por un momento temió que no fuera verdad, que fuera nuevamente un truco de su mente y de su anhelante corazón.

Se apretó una vez más contra él, cerrando los ojos cuando las manos masculinas la tomaron de las mejillas y recargando su rostro en estas, aunque solo duró con los ojos cerrados un par de segundos, pues al instante deseó mirarlo a los ojos. Debía mirarlo a los ojos cuando dijera aquello. Porque no quería que él volviera a temer. No quería que él volviera a pensar que ella estaba mejor con cualquier otro. Ella no deseaba estar con cualquier otro. Su lugar era al lado del androide.

—Eres el único. Siempre fuiste el único. —repitió, mirándolo a los ojos, fijando su mirada en las orbes masculinas, y llevando sus manos desde la nuca de Vision hasta sus mejillas—. Quiero volver contigo. Te necesito. Te necesito incluso más que al aire que respiro. Te amo… Te amo, Vision. Sí quiero volver contigo. Dios, sí quiero volver contigo.

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Su aceptación era todo lo que quería escuchar, y el recibirla le hizo sentir completo de nuevo. Vision no pudo hacer otra cosa que verla a los ojos durante un momento, entretenido en el simple acto de acariciar mientras tanto sus cabellos. Esa textura suave y escurridiza era de sus favoritas, y los pequeños rizos que se le formaban siempre le parecieron encantadores.

Se acercó incluso otro poco a ella, pegando su cuerpo al ajeno aunque ese no era su principal intención, sino colocar sus labios cerca del oído de la chica. Casi parecían cómplices, pero quería decirle algo que no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera que los demás oyeran. Claro, no había nadie ahí pero era mejor prevenir por si alguien ''casualmente'' paseaba por los alrededores.

—Acababas de despertar cuando te encontré. Lo sé porque Doom estaba vigilándote, y tú parecías aturdida todavía —y, tras decir éso, le besó la mejilla. No la había tocado, estaba seguro, de hecho Vision creía que le arruinó los planes de poder hacerlo al aparecerse de pronto y sin previo aviso. Seguramente Doom apenas estaba tramando algo que Vision no le habría perdonado a nadie.

Hubo una pausa después de eso, en donde el androide tan sólo se alejó para observarse en el espejo del tocador. De verdad necesitaba ir pronto por una reparación del tejido dañado, pero era más importante estar ahí... o al menos que ella lo acompañara después. Tenía miedo de que, por alguna razón, el separarse de ella ocasionara que todo volviera a ser como en los últimos días.

Su mirada se enfocó en la parte trasera, desde donde pudo ver el reflejo de su novia. Novia... Qué bien sonaba poder llamarla así de nuevo. Ella no notaría que la estaba observando a ella sino hasta que él se dio media vuelta y se fue hasta su lugar, sujetando las manos de Wanda. No hizo más que repartir un beso en su frente, y otros más en sus labios. Vision parecía consentir a Wanda como ninguna otra persona sería capaz, pero era precisamente por la pureza de sus sentimientos y el experimentar todo por primera vez con la que él consideraba la mujer más hermosa, la más perfecta.

''Verás que pronto vendrá a rogarte''. Esas palabras se hicieron presente entre sus recuerdos y lograron hacerle ver el error que Stark tuvo al referirse a ella de esa manera. Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en eso, ¿cómo iban a formar parte de lo que todos los demás creían conocer? Y esos consejos... Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que no era buena idea pedírselos a Stark.

Pero las cosas tenían solución siempre que se quisiera encontrarla. Estaba reconfortado y feliz de encontrarse una vez más con la mujer que amaba, y saber que todo podría volver a la normalidad y a todo eso que Vision siempre soñó con tener.

El silencio pareció conventirse en su amigo, pues en él encontró la paz y, más allá de eso, pudo sentirse conectado de alguna manera con ella. Todo lo que hacía era admirarla, besarla, acariciar sus mejillas o su cabello. El androide se sentía perdido, como si supiera que estaba ante él lo que podría ser su mayor tesoro o bien su mayor perdición.

No temía de ella, aunque reconocía su gran poder. Pensaba que sería capaz de ser normal, de que ambos pudieran ser tan normales como cualquier otra persona, porque incluso eso era algo que compartían: querían ser como el resto, ser aceptados, y buscaban entre ellos el entendimiento. De alguna manera especial, a pesar de ser completamente distintos, no podía haber nadie que encajara mejor para ninguno de los dos.

—El mañana siempre viene... Me lo dijiste antes. Pero podemos disfrutar el presente también; el mañana vendrá, pero las cosas podrían cambiar, y justo ahora... son perfectas.

Una sonrisa se formó nuevamente en él, quien decidió olvidar la falla en su rostro. No importaba, no dolía. En cambio, todo lo que pareció importarle fue ella. Con confianza pero aun así con delicadeza, fue desabotonando la bata que ella vestía, y se detuvo un instante para hacer lo mismo con el listón. Deslizó este último casi con suavidad, dejándolo caer al piso apenas lo tuvo entre sus manos. Y así, el sintezoide volteó a verla a los ojos una vez más.

—De cualquier forma... creo que no nos querrán interrumpir.

* * *

 **Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de _"... And you need to trust me."_**

 **¿Vieron que es mucho más larga que la primera? ¡Se los dije!**

 **Y lo demás... Se lo dejo a su cochambrosa imaginación. 7u7 Porque sé que ustedes saben qué viene después de eso. 7u7**

 **Bueno. Esto llegó a su fin, y... Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Como siempre, cualquier sugerencia, duda, tomatazo, es totalmente bien recibido. Asi que solo presionen el botoncito ¿blanco? (Aún no sé si es blanco o gris o qué onda. Necesito anteojos. ¿?) de los reviews, que todo será bien contestado.**

 **¡Nos vemos, cuando tenga otra historia para traerles!**

 **XOXO,**

 _ **S.**_


End file.
